


apologies.

by lamourestout



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, and using the foyer room for my own personal storytelling purposes, it's just apologies, sweet boyfriends working out their problems and talking and not yelling at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamourestout/pseuds/lamourestout
Summary: lucas and eliott talk after some taking some space from each other over the weekend with fewer high-strung emotions and more listening. and make-up kisses.





	apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm glad that eliott and lucas are making up and that things are better, but i'm also upset that they had to fight in the first place, but i had to write more missing scene stuff as soon as possible because i was inspired.

“Hi.” Lucas standing behind Yann and Basile, his tray of food held carefully. Eliott looks up, and the other boys are looking at one or the other of them, probably silently hoping for none of the awkward tension that had settled between them yesterday.

“Hi.” Eliott replies. But Lucas looks ━ _softer_. There’s less of the tension, and he sits up a bit. He just stares, and Lucas worries his lip a little before,

“Can we talk?”

“Yeah.” Eliott’s standing, grabbing his bag, sliding one strap over his shoulder. Lucas sets his tray down by Yann, and straightens back up.

“Somewhere else?”

“Yeah.” Eliott repeats, and Lucas leads him out of the cafeteria. None of the other boys said a word, which, Eliott thinks, as they walk in their own silence for a minute, is highly uncharacteristic of them. He breaks the silence, “How did your practice exam go?” Not the subject he knows they need to talk about, but it’s in Lucas’ court, now, with that. He’s gotten his part wrenched out of him.

And it’s not that they were on radio silence since then. They texted and he gave Lucas updates on how his studying was going, what he was listening to, but ... all a lot shorter than normal. All of Lucas’ responses were shorter than normal. But, _goodnight, I love you_ , texts weren’t shorter. Those were still there. That’s nice.

Lucas groans at the mention of the practice, “Shitty. I have other things on my mind.” Lucas’ hands shift on backpack straps, “Plus, I’m not really sure it’s my thing.”

“What, French?” He has a strange, but not unfamiliar feeling that they’ve had this conversation before.

“No. Girls.” There’s a smile in Lucas’ voice, and Eliott turns towards him, and there’s a bit of a smile on his face. It forces a burst of laughter out of Eliott, and Lucas chuckles a little, “I think the foyer room is empty, or... almost empty?”

“We can go there.” The silence between them is less awkward, now, as they walk. Foyer room door opens, closes behind them. A look around the room, a quick scan to tell if anyone else is here.

They’re lucky.

No one is. It’s just them.

The last time they were in here alone... Eliott bites his lip, eyes flashing, pinning to the mural.

“It’s not that kind of talk, Eliott.” Lucas is moving, off to sit on the couch.

“I know. I was just remembering.” He follows, sliding his backpack off to rest on the floor. Legs cross under him, facing Lucas.

“I remember, too.” Lucas looks over at him, biting his own lip. They really have to get themselves under control. “But that’s not what I want to talk about.”

“Too bad. I think that there are a few spots we missed.” Eliott teases a bit, and Lucas just rolls his eyes a little.

“No, I ━ wanted to ━” Lucas stutters a little, “I’m sorry.” He’s more confident, “I’m sorry for forcing you to say things about your past, and about Idriss that you weren’t ready to talk about.” Eliott takes a deep breath, and Lucas is looking right at him. “It wasn’t right of me.” He drops Lucas’ gaze, messing with the couch cushion in front of him.

“Thank you for apologizing.” Eliott tells him. Lucas pulls one knee up onto the couch, turning more towards him. “I appreciate you doing that.”

“You know, I don’t think any different of you because of what you did.” Lucas says, another silence. _I do_ , Eliott wants to say. He doesn’t say that.

“Alright.” He hadn’t wanted to tell Lucas, it was just a huge mess, tensions and anger and frustration piling all on top of each other, compounded because Charles was in the other room, yelling himself.

 

( _“I kissed him, okay? I got fucked up and I kissed Idriss and freaked out and missed my exams and everyone knew that I lost it_ .” _All let out in a burst, frustration overloading and it came flooding out, and he feels like he almost can’t breathe. “Is that what you wanted?” He doesn’t want to be angry at Lucas, but he is. He wants to stop the constant Lucas Bothering. “Now, stop bothering me about it.” He’s grabbing his books, shoving them into his bag, zipping it up._

_“I wasn’t bothering you!”_

_“Yes, you were!” His backpack is on his back, and he’s pulling his headphones out of his pocket, untangling the mess. “I’m going home.”_

_“Why?” Lucas steps forward, “We’re not done talking about this.”_

_“Yes, Lucas. We are. We’re done talking about it.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me before?” He can’t do this right now. He can’t._

_“I’m going home. Let me talk about it at my own_ **_pace_ ** _, Lucas. Let me leave.” He feels almost out of breath. All of this is too much, and he doesn’t want to be angry at Lucas, and he doesn’t want to be upset, and he doesn’t want Lucas to be upset._

_“So he is homophobic?” Lucas asks him, and he wants to throw his headphones against the wall._

_“No. I kissed him, he didn’t want me to kiss him, it didn’t mean anything. It’s whatever. He’s not homophobic, don’t bother Imane about it anymore, alright? She doesn’t have anything to do with it. She’s got enough going on.” He’s frustrated about everything, he’s pissed off, and he can’t untangle his headphones._

_“I haven’t been bothering Imane!”_

_“Yeah, you have. I’m glad she didn’t tell you anything, because you’re clearly not able to handle anything I’ve done in the past.”_

_“Stop. It’s not like that. You’re hiding stuff.”_

_“Maybe I am! But it’s not going to hurt you if you don’t know. I’m not prying about your past. And I’m not going to. Because I know that it’s better when it happens at your own pace.” He’s pushing past Lucas, to the door of Lucas’ room._

_“Wait━ Eliott ━"  He leans forward and rests his head against the door. Turns around. Takes a deep breath._

_“Lucas. I’m going home. I’ll be back. I’m not breaking up with you. I need a bit of space to figure out how I feel and what else I want to say. I’m just upset and I don’t want to say anything else I might regret.” He’s forcing himself to be calm, even if he’s upset and angry. He doesn’t want to be_ **_that person_ ** _who yells and yells. “I’ll see you on Monday?”_

_“Okay.” Lucas looks upset, but he can’t do this right now. “Monday.”_

_“Okay.” Eliott takes another deep breath. “I love you.” He doesn’t want Lucas to doubt that, even if he’s upset, even if they’re both upset._

_“I love you.” Lucas replies, and Eliott nods._

_“Monday.” Eliott repeats, and he’s slipping out of the door.)_

 

“I’m sorry for yelling.” Eliott says.

“You don’t have to be.”

“Yes, I do. We both have to apologize.”

“Okay. Thank you for apologizing.” They’re both just staring at the couch in between them.

“I wanted to tell you in my own time. It’s hard for me to talk about. It was really embarrassing and everyone found out and they found out that I went off the rails and that I missed my exams and just ━ ” He doesn’t want to talk about it, even now. “I can’t, Lucas.”

“I’m sorry for forcing you to talk about that. I wasn’t thinking clearly and I was caught up in my own insecurities.” Eliott looks up at Lucas, and he wonders how he sounds so mature. “All I’ve been thinking about is this.” Lucas adds when he meets Eliott’s eyes. “I promise I’ll stop pushing for you to tell me things.”

“Thank you.”

“And you were right.” Eliott furrows his eyebrows, “About how I have things that I don’t want to tell you, or talk about right now, and you’re not pushing for me to talk about those things. I didn’t think about that. And I appreciate that you haven’t pushed me to talk about those things.”

“I don’t want you to get upset. So that’s why I want you to know that you can always talk to me about things, but you don’t have to, if you’re not ready.” Lucas nods.

“I know.”

“And that’s why I was upset that you were pushing, because I said I didn’t want to talk about it and you kept pushing. I understand that you were also upset and confused because of what happened and because you didn’t understand why Idriss wouldn’t want to talk to me, and because I wouldn’t talk about it.”

“I was just being dumb, I know that. I wasn’t thinking.”

“You weren’t being dumb. I just would have liked it if you had been more clear with how you were feeling and why it made you so upset that I wouldn’t talk about stuff.”

“I’ll try to be better at that.”

“Why were you so upset that I wouldn’t talk about everything that happened?” Eliott finally asks, and he’s reaching out for Lucas’ hands. Lucas, who takes his hands, and it feels a little bit better, because they’re touching and they’re doing better again.

“I don’t know.” Lucas drops his gaze again.

“Alright.” And Lucas looks right back up at him.

“Alright?” Eliott nods.

“It’s okay if you don’t know.” Lucas watches him a moment, and he stares back. “You don’t have to have all the answers, it’s okay.” Really, he isn’t angry at Lucas anymore. All he really wanted was Lucas to apologize. He wanted a bit of space to just sort through his feelings and organize his thoughts. A pause, and Lucas moves forward, half onto Eliott’s lap to wrap his arms around him, bury his face in Eliott’s neck. And Eliott’s pulling him the rest of the way onto his lap, arms tight around him.

“I’m sorry. I missed you.” Lucas says into his neck.

“I’m sorry, too. Sorry I got angry.” Tightens the hug.

“I’m sorry I got angry.”

“We’re both very sorry, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Eliott turns his head a little, pressing a kiss against Lucas cheek. It makes Lucas hum contentedly into his neck, fall a little more into his chest.

“I missed you.” Eliott tells him.

“We both missed each other.”

“Yes. Very much.” Eliott agrees and Lucas laughs against his skin. He pulls back.

“I didn’t know why you didn’t seem to trust me with your past. It felt like you were hiding something because you didn’t trust me or -- something.” The laugh is gone, and Lucas is serious again.

“Or something?” Eliott prompts. Lucas looks down.

“I don’t know. I felt kind of helpless. Like, I could tell that you were a bit shaken by hearing that Idriss was there, and you just kept pushing it away and you wouldn’t talk to me and I just didn’t understand why.” Eliott lets his hands loosen around Lucas’ waist, lets them slide up Lucas’ arms.

“You don’t have to feel helpless. I was a bit shaken, yeah, you were right. But I wasn’t ready to talk about it, yet. I’m still not really ready to talk about everything else that happened.”

“There’s more?” Lucas frowns.

“Yes. But I can’t talk about it right now.”

“Alright.” Lucas just says. “You’ll tell me when you’re ready?”

“Yes. But only when I’m ready.” Lucas nods. Seriously. “You don’t have to worry about me. My past. What happened. I’m okay. I’m not going to freak out if I see Idriss. I promise.” A slide of his hands on Lucas’ arms. “I’m okay.”

“I trust you.” Lucas settles on, a moment of thought. “I’m sorry I made you upset by pushing to know things that weren’t my business.”

“It’s okay. It’s in the past, right? We can move forward. No worrying about anything but _right now_.” Lucas nods.

“Only right now.” Lucas repeats. Pulls his arms around Eliott’s shoulders again, back into a tight hug.

“This is nice.” Eliott whispers, and Lucas grins against his skin. “I’m glad we’re just thinking about right now, but we should think about after school.”

“Why?” Pulls back again.

“I think I could come over. Or you should come over. Depending on how you did on your practice exam, maybe I should help you study. You know, Literature is _my thing_.”

“You’re being mean.” Lucas mutters, “I know lots about literature.” A frown, “Anyway, you’re only doing Literature because you can’t do math.”

“Now _you’re_ being mean.” Eliott, faux-indignation. “I thought you were sorry for being mean.” Lucas’ eyes roll again.

“I’m not being mean.” Eliott pouts, and Lucas lets his fingers slide into his hair.

“I’m hurt, Lucas.”

“Hmm.” Lucas considers, “Where are you hurt?” Eliott pulls one hand off of Lucas’ waist, and points at his lips, lips pulled into a smile, because he can’t _not_ smile. “Seems convenient.” Lucas jokes.

“You know, kisses always make things feel better. Especially when you kiss where the injury is.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve learned that in my Literature classes. It’s the first thing we’re studying, after school.”

“I never said I was coming over.”

“Oh, we’re going to my place this week?”

“I never said that.” Lucas leans closer, until their foreheads meet. Rest against each other. “Maybe you can convince me. Though, if we’re studying how kissing makes things better, we might not get much other studying done.”

“We could study the kissing part _here_ , and study the boring stuff later?” Eliott breathes, and he wants to keep playing this game, but he also wants to just kiss Lucas.

“That might work out.” Lucas relents, smile back on his face fully. Eliott closes the gap between them, connecting their lips. His hands slide to rest on Lucas’ cheeks, Lucas’ hands are in his hair, and he sighs into the kiss.

“I already feel better.” He says, when they break apart.

“Yeah? Then you’ll feel good for your afternoon classes.” Eliott lifts his eyebrows,

“Hopefully not _too_ good.”

“Shut up.” Lucas flushes a little, “Kissing makes you feel happier, that’s science. Especially when it’s with someone you love.” Eliott can’t stop smiling. It’s going to be hard to kiss if he can’t stop smiling.

“You always make me happier.” Eliott says quietly, “You make it easier to go to classes because I know you’ll be there at the end of the day.” Leans in to kiss Lucas again. Lucas tightens his fingers in Eliott’s hair, pulling him closer. Eliott pulls away with a heavy breath. “I think━ maybe we should go back to lunch.”

“Oh, yeah?” Eliott nods. “Why?” Lucas teases, and Eliott chuckles.

“You know.”

“We can go back if you want.” Lucas climbs off of him, moving back to grab his bag. Slide it onto his shoulders as he stands.

“Lucas ━ ” Lucas just grins at him, “Though, tonight?” Eliott asks again, standing and grabbing his own bag, pulling a strap over one shoulder.

“We can go to your place. I have to talk to Manon, after school, though.” Eliott reaches for his hand. Lucas takes it, interlocks their fingers.

“I can wait.” Lucas smiles, and Eliott leans in to kiss him again.

“Let’s go?” Lucas tugs on Eliott’s hand, “My food is totally cold, now, but that’s okay.”

“You can have hot food at my place.”

“What, are you going to make me eggs? I don’t think so.” They leave the foyer room, and even if there’s not a lot of time for lunch, they’re making their way back to the cafeteria. Hands intertwined, and it makes Eliott smile. He swings their hands a little.

“I won’t make eggs. We can order something, if you want.”

“Maybe. If we remember to, between all our Literature studying.” Lucas knocks his shoulder against Eliott’s, and grins up at him.

“We’re going to study so much.”


End file.
